Let's Dance
by drawingwind
Summary: Sasuke's dragged to a dance club by Itachi. He fully intends to wade it out by the bar and be antisocial, but when he sets his sight on a certain blonde hottie, can he resist? SasuNaru Two-Shot Yaoi Later Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here's my second NaruSasu, but this is just going to be a two-shot. It takes place in a dance club. My grammar may be off, because I didn't have my beta check this, so please don't kill me (kneels and pleads). Don't worry, the lemon will be in the second part!

I encourage you to listen to the songs being played in my fanfic while reading it. You can go to rhapsody/youtube or something to listen while you read!

**1st Song**: Sin by Nine Inch Nails  
**2nd Song**: Cyclone by Baby Bash  
**3rd Song**: Closer by Nine Inch Nails

(what can I say, I'm a NIN fan...)

Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

_**

* * *

**_

Let's Dance- Part 1

(----- _signals POV change)_

_**you give me the reason.  
you give me control.  
I gave you my Purity.  
my Purity you stole.  
did you think I wouldn't recognize this compromise?  
am I just too stupid to realize.  
stale incense old sweat and lies lies lies**_

The beat of the music reverberated inside Sasuke's chest as he waited in line, grudgingly, to enter the overcrowded club. His worthless, son-of-a-bitch of a brother had dragged him from his apartment to attend this noisy, dirty, and disreputable dance club.

"Ah, Sasuke. Come on, relax. We're supposed to be having fun tonight. Try and loosen up, would you?" Sasuke turned away from Itachi and set a disgusted look on his face. He hated going to nonsensical places such as this club called "Wattari."

_**it comes down to this.  
your kiss.  
your fist.  
and your strain.  
it get's under my skin.  
within.  
take in the extent of my sin**_

He could feel the music slice into his skull like a dull machete. There were women behind him giggling and continuously bumping into his backside. Every time the girl would brush into him, the other girl giggled. There wasn't a chance in hell they kept doing that by accident.

Sasuke turned around and looked at the two girls with what he hoped was malicious fury. One had pink hair and green eyes, who had the decency to blush when he faced them. The other was a blonde with a triumphant and sly look plastered across her expression. Sasuke growled which made the blonde falter for a second, but she regained her composure. Sasuke had already forgotten them as Itachi and himself were led into the club.

_**you give me the anger.  
you give me the nerve.  
carry out the sentence.  
I get what I deserve.  
i'm just an effigy to be defaced.  
to be disgraced.  
your need for me has been replaced.  
and if I can't have everything well then just give me a taste.**_

He couldn't believe the music could get any louder, but he was wrong. He found himself a secluded corner near the bar and pulled out a cigarette he had been dying to take a drag of. Lighting it, he took an initial inhale and let the smoke fill his lungs with delicious warmth before letting it out through his nostrils. Itachi had given up hope in his brother and went off to look for some friends he was meeting up with.

_**it comes down to this.  
your kiss.  
your fist.  
and your strain.  
it get's under my skin.  
within.  
take in the extent of my sin**_

Sasuke turned his back to the bar, and leaned against the counter. His smoke dangled from his lips as he watched the writhing crowd before him. It seemed like it was a single being, moving as one and breathing as one. The lights pulsated with undulating colors, crawling over the skin of the dancing mass. "Hn," Sasuke dismissed the sight before him.

-------------------------------

"Ha haaa! Kiba, this is great!" Naruto jumped in the air as electrifying excitement coursed through his veins. The club was jam-packed with people who looked like they were in a state of euphoria. They stood a little ahead of the doorway they had just passed through, and watched the scene before them in amazement.

_**it comes down to this.  
your kiss.  
your fist.  
and your strain.  
it get's under my skin.  
within.  
take in the extent of my sin.**_

The last verse of the song was being sung, and Naruto couldn't stand still much longer. He itched to be apart of that fantastic crowd, swaying and stamping their feet together.

"Oi, oi Naruto!" Kiba shouted and tried to pull Naruto back, but he had already fled into the mass. Hinata grabbed Kiba's hand and followed Naruto into the crowd.

Naruto had to catch his bearings after he had found the perfect place to dance, because it was all so beautiful. All the people were beautiful, their dancing was beautiful, and the music was beautiful. All of his senses were being overrun by the intensity of this dance. The next song began, and Naruto couldn't help but shout in joy. It wasn't the deepest song ever, but it was so much fun (and naughty) to dance to.

_**O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)  
Swanananani (nanani, nanani, nanani)**_

Naruto flung a hand up into the air and twisted it and slinked it around to the music as he revolved his hips around and around to the chorus.

_**She Moves Her Body Like A Cyclone  
And She Makes Me Wanna Do It All Night Long  
Going Hard When They Turn The Spotlights On  
Because She Moves Her Body Like A Cyclone  
Just Like A Cyclone**_

Naruto began switching his feet, and bobbing his head to the beat. These were his gangsta moves that he was very proud of. He brought his right hand out and moved it to the right and to the left as if he were steering a car. His left hand was slowly making its way down his torso, once the first verse began.

_**Now look at that peppa'  
On the back of that bumpa'  
She aint even playin  
When she's shakin that ruppa'  
And oh, you aint know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'  
The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Tryna show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight, never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi  
Now there she go again  
Ridin through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
Errybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover**_

He turned around and then jumped into the air. He intentionally dropped onto his back and then flung his legs out to propel his whole body back upright again.

He got back to seductively swaying his hips in a circle while running his hands down his chest. Naruto chuckled in the back of his throat as he noticed many people (women _and men_) stumble and gawk at him during the next chorus.

_**She Moves Her Body Like A Cyclone  
And She Makes Me Wanna Do It All Night Long  
Going Hard When They Turn The Spotlights On  
Because She Moves Her Body Like A Cyclone  
Just Like A Cyclone**_

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched as the young man sidled his way through the crowd until he found a fairly empty spot to move at. He didn't know why the guy had caught his attention; he was just some normal guy. Right? Wrong.

Sasuke looked back to his form, and consequently almost fell from his chair as the boy began his dance. His body flowed with the music, and went with the current. When a spotlight skimmed over his form his dazzling golden hair shimmered in the light. His eyes were closed in ecstasy with the music.

Sasuke realized, with mouth unhinged, he was dangling from his seat. He recovered his cold exterior, while continuing his fervent stare. The boy was still in a passionate concordance with the beat of the music, until the movement of his muscles became something almost too beautiful to watch.

Sasuke had to break the spell before he became totally undone. He turned back to face the bartender tending to the bar-goers. "Hit me," Sasuke nudged his glass towards the bartended to comply.

His back ached to turn back around and drink in the sight of the scrumtious blonde, but his mind was telling him things he didn't want to hear.

_You didn't want to come here in the first place, right Sasuke? Revealing your interest in the boy would only mean you are giving into what your brother wanted in the first place. By having a good time..._

"Fuck that," Sasuke snapped at his inner-self, and he roughly shoved himself in the direction of the boy again. This time he was met with a sight he would rather have not seen. Another young man was hanging himself on the spectacular boy's shoulders. Sasuke's innards boiled in barely contained anger.

The intruder was leaning in against the blonde, whispering in his ear. Whatever was said made the blonde laugh heartily. He needed to stop, whoever that bastard was, from hanging around _his_ blonde's neck.

Sasuke skimmed the club with his onyx black eyes, with his calm exterior but chaotic interior, and found his brother in a secluded corner whispering in a blonde man's ear. Although he was pretty, he could not be compared to his blonde angel on the dance floor. His bangs shielded one of his eyes from view. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure, from the lack of lights, but he thought he saw Itachi latch his lips against the guy's ear. Sasuke suppressed a shudder; he did not need to know, let alone glimpse, his brother's sex life.

_Well, it looks like Nii-san is keeping himself busy. That should distract him enough from getting in my way, _Sasuke pondered.

He set his eyes back towards the blonde. He let out a long sigh of relief. The guy who had been all over his uke-licious ball of sunshine was moving and grinding against a girl with what looked like blue-black hair. He needed to make a move soon so that no other obstacles stood in his way.

Just then, a new song started up, and made Sasuke smirk devilishly.

_**you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you **_

Sasuke flicked his cigarette from his fingers, oblivious to the shout of pain and curses that followed, and started forward to the dance floor. He ran a finger across his lower lip, trying to get into _that mood._

As he made his way through the crowd, the people parted themselves. Sasuke didn't need to push, shove, or fling himself to the middle of the floor at all. Sasuke had one hand dangling loosely from his rear pocket and the other gently resting against his stomach. He was lightly bobbing his head to the music, as he let the rhythm fill up his senses. Everyone glued their attention to his gate, the powerful yet lithe stride of his legs and torso, and he swore he heard a collective sigh. Sasuke grinned even more mischievously.

_**help me broke apart my insides, help me i've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
**_  
The blonde was straight ahead, about six to eight feet away. He was rocking his hips to the beat, and had his hands bent above his head. His eyes were closed, as his black tank top started to ride up. A generous portion of delectable flash peeked up at Sasuke. The strobe lights made it seem like the blonde was in slow motion. Sasuke licked his lips.

Sasuke began to roll his shoulders lightly and sway his hips to the music. He let the striking lyrics of Trent wash over his consciousness as he continued to stare at the oblivious blonde before him.

Suddenly the strobe light stopped so that only the colorful lights roamed over the crowd. Sasuke slowly took a step forward as the chorus was about to begin. The blonde's eyes opened and looked at Sasuke's face just as he mouthed the next words of the song.

_**i want to fuck you like an animal  
i want to feel you from the inside**_

His eyes intensely bore into the blonde's as the lyrics rolled off his tongue. Even in the darkness, he could not miss the blush that dusted itself across the boy's cheeks. If the blonde didn't like the attention given to him, it didn't really show since he was still looking at the raven just as intensely as the raven was looking at him.

_**i want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god **_

Sasuke grinned at the blonde, and waved slightly at him. He mouthed a "Yo" as the blonde stepped up closer. He saw the object of his lust flash an eye-blinding smile as he replied "Hi."

_**you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex i can smell  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else**_

Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, who in turn turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "My name's Sasuke," he said in the blonde's ear. He let his breath ghost over the boy's ear, making him shudder.

"Uh- uuhhh" the blonde stammered.

"Do you have a name, dobe?" Sasuke said with a slight smirk on his face. The blonde pushed the raven a way a bit with a scowl set on his face.

"Teme! My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said as his lips set into a plump pout and crossed his arms. Sasuke's inner demon thrashed in his mind to suck at the bottom lip, but he reigned in its leash and he died back down to a whisper.

"Alright, Naruto, do you want to dance?" Sasuke said, this time with a genuine smile. He looked back to the blonde who had suddenly brought his face close to his. Sasuke's face revealed his surprise, but he quickly pummeled it back from where it had lurked from.

Naruto smiled back as he placed his fingers over Sasuke's mouth, "You have a nice smile, Sasuke." The surprise could not be suppressed this time, and instead he opted for another smile. Naruto's fingers were still on his lips though, so a generous part of it was covered. Naruto laughed, and the sound bubbled from his chest with a throaty quality causing a jolt to shoot Sasuke all the way _down there. _

Suddenly Naruto leaned in to whisper against Sasuke's ear, "Let's dance." His voice had become husky and bit deeper than normal. It made the hair on Sasuke's neck stand at attention.

Sasuke gulped deeply. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Review to let me know if its even worth making the second part or not!!!! If I don't get many reviews then I probably won't write the second part. There just won't be enough motivation for me to write anymore! My payment for writing this fanfic for you guys are your reviews. It's free for ya'll, but that doesn't mean I don't need anything in exchange. So PLEAAASE REVIEW!

Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I know I basically killed all of your faith in me by waiting so freaking long to post this, but all I can say was the inspiration totally left me. I just got it back today from one person's cry for help! You all must thank **xxNana-chanxx** for igniting my spark of inspiration. She reviewed Let's Dance Ch.1 just yesterday, and her plea for continuation got my typing fingers to come alive again! So thank you **xxNana-chanxx**!! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you all are angels in my book! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I still believe Kishimoto-san totally made Naruto and Sasuke have the hots for one another, even if it isn't blatantly stated as such...

**WARNING!!-** This puppy has grown one heckuva LEMON ORCHARD! There is some intense boyxonxboy love in here, so if you're not into that, then boohoo- no I'm kidding. Then please leave and find a more suitable fic for you.

**Note:** This is unbetaed, I wrote this all like a maniac today, so don't kill me please.

I suggest you Youtube the songs on here or something to listen to the songs while you read. It gives it more SPICE!!

**Song 1:** Low- by Flo Rida  
**Song 2:** Paranoiattack- by The Faint ( kind of weird and depressing lyrics but its REALLY good to dance to, FYI)  
**Song 3:** The Four of Us are Dying- by Nine Inch Nails (This is the song on in the club during the lemon- but _they're _not listening to it are they??)

* * *

The next song erupted from the multitude of speakers littering the dance floor, pounding its rhythm through everyone's chest.

Naruto presented his backside to Sasuke and leaned into Sasuke's chest. The raven let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. But the breath hitched in his throat again when Naruto started lightly swaying his hips against Sasuke's lower body, as if the blonde was testing the waters. The chorus revealed itself from the beat, making Naruto bolder.

_**Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur, with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

He brushed his ass against Sasuke's belt buckle harder and hooked a forceful hand behind Sasuke's neck to bring him into his movements. Sasuke was in shock, he wasn't prepared for such actions. It seemed as if the blonde wasn't as innocent as he first thought. Sasuke's head wrapped around the new implications, and he smirked.

_**Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

Sasuke rolled his hips in time with Naruto's and pushed into his ass when Naruto popped his toosh back. The whole scene was too hot to handle. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and roamed his hands across the blonde's abs and chest. They writhed and breathed together while the music became an essence entwined with their bodies.

_**I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
This crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes**_

_**  
She had them had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur, with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know**_

_**  
**_Naruto turned to face Sasuke but came up more to his side so that his legs were sort of straddling his hip. _**  
**_

_**Shawty got low low low low low low low low- **_And boy did Naruto get low! He slid down Sasuke's leg with the words and- just as slowly- came back up.

_**  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

The music began to fade away and the DJ, a girl with a Chinese-styled shirt with cut-off sleeves and two tight buns set high upon her head, leaned over the mike and breathed, "Damn! Ya'll know how to get down!" She pointed dramatically, "Especially these two lovers up front, hot stuff maaaaan!" A spotlight grazed its way over Sasuke and Naruto, who were still clutching at each other quite securely. Several catcalls and whistles reverberated across the club. Sasuke sharply looked over to where his brother had been before, and met Itachi's amused stare. Sasuke growled and dropped his head onto the blonde's shoulder in defeat. Naruto in question was blowing kisses to the crowd and winking suggestively, effectively ignoring Sasuke's discomfort.

The music started back up into an ethereal sort of techno song. Naruto suddenly realized the raven's head's position. He tried leaning away to see Sasuke's face,

"Hey, Sasuke-kun? You okay?"

"Hn," he noncommittally stated and looked back up into the blonde's face. There was a worried furrow in his brow, and Sasuke didn't like the fact that he had put it there. He placed the palms of his hands on both sides of his face and smoothed out the grooves with his fingers, "You shouldn't frown like that, it doesn't suit you."

Naruto gave a slow smile which ended up almost blinding the raven with its radiance. "Okay." Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke's arm and fished for something in his pocket. The tip of the blonde's tongue peeked out in concentration for searching for- well whatever it was he was searching for. Sasuke resisted the urge to nip at its tip by looking down at the floor.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"Temeee! I'm looking for a pen."

"What for?"

"For this," and suddenly he began writing something on the raven's palm. Sasuke looked at his hand when it was released and found a phone number scrawled across his skin. The raven smirked at the blonde while Naruto innocently pulled Sasuke's body back up against his, to resume their dancing.

The next song started up and it was simply a perfect choice. Naruto shouted his glee over his shoulder towards the DJ, who was clutching her head phones against her ears while head-bobbing to the tune she had selected. She flashed a smile and gave a thumbs-up. Leaned over her mike, she said "This is for you, you crazy dancing freaks youuu!"

_**The news has got me paranoid  
Papers and the news reports  
Casualties of every war  
Anchor people keeping score  
The weapons now are chemicals  
In water and in edibles  
Circulating envelopes  
With powder through the postal route**_

Naruto's body all of a sudden went totally out of control as the feeling of Sasuke rubbing up against him and the intensity of the music exploded through his senses. He lost all discretion and plastered his front against Sasuke, reaching behind him to sink his hands in the raven's back pockets. Sasuke face betrayed no surprise but Naruto could feel the increase of the raven's already pounding heart beat. Naruto swayed his hips to the beat and made Sasuke imitate his motions.

_**The threat of a disease is here  
We nipped it once without a cure  
It took forever 'til it stopped  
The mandatory needle shots  
They gave us all a little dose  
Teach our bodies how to cope  
Finally when we had it licked  
Some terrorists are back with it  
The propaganda's working now  
I'm falling for it hook and reel  
I'm stocking up on medicine  
Buying tape to seal yourself in**_He bent his knees to slowly go down a bit, bringing Sasuke down with him. When they came back up, Sasuke weaved his fingers through Naruto's golden spikes, surprised that it held no gel. The blonde gave a particularly hard brush-slash-thrust against his belt buckle, making Sasuke momentarily forget his surroundings. The music reverberating in their chests, seemingly to have replaced their heart beats with the beat of the groove. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes with half-lidded ones of his own, and Sasuke lost it.  
_**  
Paranoia! (x12)  
**_  
He gripped the blonde's hair and tipped his head up a bit harshly, making Naruto take in a sharp intake of breath. Sasuke leaned into the blonde's exposed neck and flicked his tongue over the pulsing vein, and then blew upon it. Naruto shivered, the feeling of Sasuke's tongue (though however brief) striking a chord deep within the sensitive male. Sasuke released the boy's scalp with an apology on his lips for his abrasiveness, when a firm yet yielding mouth covered his own.

_**  
Paranoia attack,  
Paranoia war,  
Paranoia seems like a bomb.**_

Paranoia threat,  
Paranoia fact,  
Paranoia drops bombs.

Paranoia.

Naruto brought his hands out of Sasuke's pockets in order to clutch at the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, while Sasuke's left hand splayed his fingers over Naruto's whiskered cheek. His right was tracing the length of Naruto's neck with a steady index finger. It was brought back up to pair up with his lips against the blonde's own fervent lips. Sasuke brought his head away a little and lightly prodded his fingertip against the corner of Naruto's mouth while slowly prodding his tongue against the other corner. Naruto moaned throatily, at the weird yet highly satisfying sensation. _I mean daaamn! That teme knows what he's doing. _Naruto inwardly smirked, _and so do I._

Sasuke had regained enough sense to realize they were blatantly making out on a public dance floor. He removed his hands from the blonde's face and smirked at the dazed expression. He glanced around him briefly to find several dancers passed out on the floor, blood trickling from their noses, and many others who had been reduced to a drooling mess. Naruto registered the dilemma quite quickly and soon enough Sasuke found himself being yanked away from the dance area and shoved behind a dark curtain. Naruto placed a sign, that had been on the table within this little alcove, onto the curtain outside. _Probably a 'Do Not Disturb' sign_, thought Sasuke as he was roughly pushed down into a plush sofa. Smirking, the raven clutched at the blonde's collar and pulled the blonde into his lap. The next few minutes continued in battle of flesh, teeth, bites, scratches, licks, and many _many _moans.

The noise from outside was surprisingly quite muffled, and the two were left with nothing but their pants and groans. Naruto rubbed his growing need against Sasuke's unabashedly. Throwing his head back in ecstasy, Sasuke dug his fingernails into the blonde's hips, "Fuck, Naruto!"

Naruto hovered his face above Sasuke's, the blonde's heavy breathing caressed against the bridge of his nose and cheeks, "Ah-hah," he panted, "Don't worry," he paused to nibble on Sasuke's bottom lip, "we're getting there." Naruto's voice had become a bit hoarse after all his moans thus far, and its tone made a lightening of bliss shoot down Sasuke's spine and was left to pool in his groin. In a flurry of movement, more groans, and curses they continued to remove each other's clothing- well to the best of their ability anyway. In the end they settled with disposing of their shirts but the pants proved to be to much of a hassle.

"Ah! Shit, Sasuke," Naruto moaned as his aching manhood was roughly pushed up against the table's edge, making the table scrape loudly against the dark linoleum floor. Their new position consisted of Sasuke standing behind Naruto and his sweating chest being pressed into Naruto's shoulder blades. Sasuke pinched on Naruto's nipples making the blonde howl and throw his head back onto Sasuke's shoulder. With the deliciously exposed neck of the blonde presented before him, Sasuke gratefully latched on with his teeth. He bit down- hard. Naruto bucked up against the table, and each thrust made a new resounding scrape of the table against floor. Sasuke was suddenly thankful for the deafening music outside.

As Naruto continued to thrash around, Sasuke resumed his attention to the blonde's nipples- twisting them and flicking them, sometimes in rhythm with the music outside, while he brought his lips around to the back of his neck and down the top of Naruto's spine. Scraping a canine against the fleshy vertebrae, Naruto cried out in torture.

"Sasuke!" He whined, "Oh GOD! Please!"

"Hm? Yes, what is it _Naruto_?" He breathed deeply against the shell of Naruto's ear and tugged at the earring that was looped around his cartilage with his teeth.

"Mmm, please _fuck me!" _Naruto smirked when his plea induced a half-growl half-groan from the shuddering raven. Sasuke made quick work of removing Naruto's studded belt, and he was fingering the button to his tight pants, when Naruto ground his ass back into Sasuke's arousal.

"Come _on, _Sasukeeee! Just put it _in me_ already!"

"If you stop moving, dobe, maybe I wouldn't get so distracted," Sasuke growled while closing his eyes against the waves of pleasure. Naruto chuckled lightly but was cut short when a hard squeeze to his crotch stilled him.

"That's better," Sasuke whispered and finally got the blonde's fly open, he pushed the offending fabric down passed his toosh- oooh his_ aasss_- Sasuke smacked himself mentally and focused. Naruto's aching need was finally freed and twitched energetically, "mm, hurry Sasuke." The blonde whispered without moving. The sheer desperation in Naruto's voice gave light speed to Sasuke's last preparations.

"Don't you want me to prepare you?" Sasuke asked while he plunged his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. Naruto watched as the digits disappeared and felt as though he might pass out.

"NO! Just _doooo it_, Sasuke. You're killing me here!" Sasuke freed his own heated need while his pants were still on, but just the zipper had been undone.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he positioned himself behind the blonde's behind. The heat emanating between those globes were making the raven go crazy with pure need, he groaned and dropped his head. He had to control himself.

"D-d-duh," Naruto said breathily and he pushed back against Sasuke's shaft. Naruto mewled as the tip entered- they had applied no lube after all.

"I'll go slow," Sasuke managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Oh, fuck no!" Naruto stated and abruptly dropped down onto Sasuke's aching cock. The encompassing pain was almost tangible in the air as Naruto gave out a strangled scream while gripping the table's edge with white-knuckled fists. Sasuke knew Naruto was under a great deal of agony and didn't dare move. He hugged the blonde to him protectively, almost bone-creakingly, and he nuzzled Naruto's back. Feather-light kisses along the blonde's spine began to relax his muscles, and his brow began to un-furrow. Sasuke trailed his hands down Naruto's abdomen and brushed his fingers along the boy's quickly deflating member.

"Oh no you don't," Sasuke murmured and he tweaked a hardened nipple with his left hand while the right gripped the half-hard shaft of his delectable blonde. Soon Naruto had been reduced to a moaning mess again. His sweat slicked body created enough of a lubricant so that Naruto could handle more movement. The blonde ground against Sasuke slowly- _deliciously_.

The pace was torture for Sasuke who ached inside and out, and he bit down again on Naruto's neck, needing some kind of abrasive contact to ground him. Naruto cried out again and tears began to spring before his eyes. "Sas- aahh! Move, Sa- Sasuke."

He didn't need to be told twice. The thrusts were at first slow but excruciatingly deep, and Sasuke took his time speeding up, making their sweat-slicked bodies slip against one another. Every moan and scream and plea was just fuel to Sasuke's fire. He drank in the sounds with a greedy thirst and his pace became bruising. Naruto didn't know how he should feel once Sasuke had reduced to pounding into him with a renewed fervor. The heady sound of skin slapping against skin and the obnoxious squishy noises mixed with Sasuke's growls was all too much for Naruto's senses- not to mention the fact that the raven was currently abusing his prostate over and over- and over again.

"Ah, FUCK! Sasuke, I'm gonna- I think I'm-"

And suddenly Sasuke stopped.

"Who said you could come, Naruto?" His question scraped against Naruto's brain, and he almost orgasm-ed just from its coarseness.

"Sasuke!" He whined for the thousandth time, "You bastard."

Chuckling darkly, the raven continued his thrusting, but this time it was slow again and _shallow!_ Naruto cursed the bastard for reducing him to this nonsensical puddle of goo. He needed release, NOW! The sweat started to roll off his temple and down his neck in waves, as he endured the torturously slow pace. That's why Naruto squealed- in a very manly way mind you- when Sasuke suddenly plunged in as deeply as he could. And he did it again. Naruto moaned and dug his fingernails into the teme's hips, urging him to keep it just like that. Just like that.

But Sasuke paid no heed to what the blonde wanted or needed for that matter. He set a pace all his own and just endured the growls and cursing from the young man in front of him. He would blissfully plunge in hard and deep twice and then thrust in weakly and shallowly. It was just enough to keep them thoroughly aroused but not enough to push them over the edge. The sexual tension could have been cut with a knife it was so tangible.

"Sasuke, aah- you-!" Naruto bit down on his lip hard as he was plundered into mercilessly and then given a half-hearted hump. _Curse him!!_ Naruto could feel exhaustion creeping up on him, but the arousing intensity had not wavered in the least. Naruto no longer had the energy to call Sasuke a 'fucker' or a 'dick-head' and all he could do was whimper and mewl occasionally. Naruto was about to snap. His head dropped and tears of frustration pooled at the corners of his eyes.

"Sasuke," he whispered in a strangled voice. That voice drove Sasuke into madness, and he plunged in with powerful strokes each time. He angled himself to make sure he hit Naruto's prostrate with every go. Naruto breathed in gasps and when he felt himself teetering on the edge he screamed the teme's name making his voice crack in animalistic need. The intensity of that moment in time was shatteringly real and it crashed upon the two as a turbulent wave upon the surf. Sasuke clutched against Naruto's chest as he too spiraled out of control under his orgasm. When the white hot blistering pleasure had left their senses, everything else around them felt dull compared to its mind-blowing intensity. Sasuke stroked Naruto's pecks absently relishing in the quivers of after-orgasm shocks Naruto gave off.

* * *

"Temee."

"Hm?"

"You're evil."

"Hn."

* * *

"Seems like they're done."

"Yeah, guess so."

"You've never made me go crazy like that, Itachi!" Deidara pouted and crossed his arms. Itachi grinned devilishly.

"Don't worry there's still time."

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, we just _did it _in a public place right?"

"Mm-hm."

"You know there were probably security cameras in here."

"..."

* * *

(Within the Security Room)

"..."

"..."

"..."

There is silence. Why? All three security guards are currently passed out on the concrete floor from massive blood loss. That's why. (Oh shit!)

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the club with a tousled looking blonde (I wonder why?) at his side. They walked down the sidewalk to Sasuke's car in comfortable silence. A dusty blush was spread across Naruto's cheeks from the realization of what he and the raven, a.k.a _the _sex-god, had just done.

"So, Naruto. You sleep with strangers at bars often?" Sasuke tried to make his voice sound light-hearted but a sad tone wheedled its way in. Maybe he was just one of the blonde's flings? He prayed not.

"Huh!?" the blonde looked up in shock and his whole face turned a deep crimson. "Wel- I - uh. Actually... umm, you see I..." Silence.

"That was my first time," the foxy boy whispered and looked away embarrassed. Sasuke couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face and he tackled Naruto, who in turn screamed like a girl.

"Wait, so you thought I had experience then?" Naruto asked in between kisses. Sasuke stopped and looked at the smirking blonde.

"Ha! You did! Was I that good? Heeeell yeah I was!" Naruto broke away and ran back and forth on the sidewalk jumping up and down, "Who's good?...I"M GOOOOD! Oh yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes and caught the boy's wrist as he was about to jump passed again.

"Dobe," and he kissed him. Again.

"Naruto!" A shout echoed down to them, breaking their kiss. Naruto looked to see Kiba and Hinata waving at him from the entrance to the club.

"We're leaving, man! Come on!"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and gave a cheeky grin, "I was good, and don't you deny it!"

He broke away and ran to his friends. The loss of warmth was painful for Sasuke but he swallowed his sorrow for the time being. Naruto looked over his shoulder as he was about to get into his friend's car.

"Call me, Sasuke!" He said with a grin, his sapphire eyes sparkling with his inner flame.

Sasuke smiled- genuinely, and got out his keys from his pocket. He was about to open his car when he noticed his hand. Frantically bringing his palm up for inspection he found that the number so preciously written by his precious Naruto had rubbed off. He cursed his stupidity. _Damn all sex and its sweaty ways!_

Trying to search for the number in his head, he was met with failure. Banging his forehead against the roof of his sleek black Audi, Itachi walked up behind him.

"So how was the boring night by the bar? I saw you with that blonde earlier, but I figured you went back to brooding soon after, ne?" Itachi smirked knowingly, but Sasuke had his back to him and couldn't see the expression.

"Fuck off, Aniki."

"Oh, must have had a _rough_ night. I shouldn't bring you to these types of places anymore, you always become a prissy bitch afterwards."

Sasuke rounded on Itachi, "No!"

The older Uchiha raised his elegant eyebrows, "No? No to what? Not Bringing you to clubs anymore, or that you're a prissy bitch?" Itachi grinned while Sasuke scowled.

"You're bringing me here- same time, same place- next week. Got that?" Sasuke said dangerously.

"Okie doke," Itachi said while getting in the passenger seat of Sasuke's car, with hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

Sasuke huffed and got into the car. While starting the engine he thought...

_I _will_ be back to find him, and he _will_ tell me 'Let's Dance' again..._

End.

So there it is! Hope you all liked it. Please review to let me know what you thought! I will probably go back over to fix some grammar issues, but for now this is what we gots.

I love you all!

drawingwind


	3. Author's Note Poll

**Author's Note**

I am still alive my readers, even though it may seem I have been wiped off the map. I have come to a conclusion that I will not be finishing all of my fics. Of the stories I will finish for sure are:

Taking It Easy

and

I'll Dance For You

I will finish these two stories because they are near their ends. But for the rest of the fics, it will be up to my readers to choose two of the remaining stories they would like me to finish. I will pick from the stories who got the most votes and then send a new note with the results. So, once you've recieved this note, please go to place a REVIEW and list your two favorites from this list of stories:

**1. Inside the Harem**- Naruto, a homeless boy stuck in an unfair world, gets entangled with a noble family known for its harem. What will Naruto do in order to keep his dignity, his pride, and his sanity? SasuNaru Later Lemons

**2. Light My Fire**- Naruto is a fireman who goes into save a boy still trapped in a burning building, but what he doesn't know is that he is about to save the hot Sasuke Uchiha. And boy does the Uchiha take a liking to our favorite blonde! NaruSasuNaru LaterLemons Rated M

3**. My Past to Your Future**- It is the year 1954, and Uchiha Sasuke is the jock with the perfect life. It is also the year 2008, and Uzumaki Naruto is the punk with the broken life. When past and present meet, Sasuke finds his life wasn't so perfect and Naruto's is starting to heal

**4. The Prince and the Prisoner**- Sasuke is the duke's brother, and nothing could go wrong in his boring and predictable life... that is, until a convicted murderer decides to shake things up a bit! NaruxSasuxNaru LaterLemons

Thanks,  
drawingwind


End file.
